Undyne
Summary Undyne (known as StrongFish91 on the UnderNet), is a fish-like monster that leads the Royal Guard. Clad in her full suit of armor, she pursues the protagonist through the entirety of Waterfall and is frequently evaded or inadvertently thwarted by Monster Kid. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly higher | At least 9-A, likely higher Name: Undyne Origin: Undertale Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Was a child when Asgore was an adult but Asgore's stated to have not aged for a long time) Classification: Heroine, Leader of the Royal Guards Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, possibly higher (Can harm Frisk, casually suplexed a boulder, got a hit off of Asgore. Can harm those who can harm her.) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Stronger then before) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Superhuman (Ran from her house to snowdin in a supposedly short timeframe. Can outrun Frisk on foot) Combat Speed: FTL Reaction Speed: FTL (Comparable to Frisk) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Casually lifted and suplexed a boulder) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, possibly higher (No-selled the overheated blast of a MTT oven) | At least Small Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least Small Building level, possibly higher | At least Small Building level, likely higher Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range with spear, tens of meters with magic attacks Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with swords and spears), Skilled in H2H combat (Trained by Asgore in H2H), Weapon Creation (Creates spears), Absorption (Monsters and humans can absorb the SOUL as long as the person isn’t the same species as them), Magic (All monsters are made of magic), Energy Manipulation, Movement Negation (Can turn the SOUL green making the opponent unable to move, this extends to their physical body as they can not flee from fights), Danmaku, Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. All attacks in Undertale are to the SOUL), Resistance to Physical Attacks (All monsters bodies are attuned to their SOUL thus only attacks that can affect their SOUL can affect them), Extreme Heats (Resisted the temperatures of the MTT Oven which is stated to heat over 9000 degrees Fahrenheit), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Can take hits to the SOUL) |-|Undyne the Undying= All previous powers and abilities, Regeneration (Low-Godly to Mid-Godly Regenerated her body which is attuned to her SOUL) |-|With Determination= High Willpower (All holders with determination logically have large amounts of willpower), Time Travel & Timeline Hopping (Travels back to a specific point in time while hopping through timelines, users with a greater amount of determination can use this to save and load through all existing timelines. ), Information Manipulation (Type 3. Photoshop Flowey re-wrote the history of the war between monsters and humans), Existence Erasure (Type 3. Erased a save file), Reality Warping (Determination is described as the power to re-shape the world, and photoshop Flowey re-shaped the world in his own image), Possible Fate Manipulation (Determination gives the user the ability to change fate itself), Statistics Amplification (Frisk used determination to continuously amp themselves to tank hits from Asriel's attacks and keep up with him in speed), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly to Mid-Godly Genocide run Frisk was capable of permanently killing Undyne the Undying), Acausality (One with very strong determination can remember resets), Power Nullification (Passive. Anyone with higher determination then another can overrride their powers. The difference in DT allows them to nullify more abilities, though the standard is negating all time based abilities), Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Reality Warping, & Time Manipulation (Unaffected by standard resets) Standard Equipment: Spears Weaknesses: Her armor can make her overheat in areas as hot as Hotland. All monsters are weak to an attack with killing intent behind it and if a monster doesn't want to fight, they are weakened greatly. Key: Base | Undyne the Undying Explanations Why attacking the SOUL is concept manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Monster Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Negation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier 9 Category:Time Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Information Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Superhumans